Internal Songs
by Twiggeon
Summary: Len and Miku are the hottest couple around, but Len isn't sure he's happy. Rin is an average girl with a big a big dream. When she gets her chance to live it, will she make it? What happens when they meet? LENXRIN, MINOR LENXMIKU
1. Prologue

**Hello people of earth! I recently got into Vocaloid, and decided to write a story! Other chapters should be a lot longer, this is just a prologue. Please do enjoy! :^]**

* * *

><p>I stared at the lined paper sitting in front of me, a pencil positioned in my hand, and yet, doing nothing at all. Just sitting, thinking, trying desperately to write another song. I had been in this position for around two hours, staring blankly at the empty sheet of paper.<p>

I jumped slightly as my phone vibrated, signalling i got a text message, no doubt from Miku. I sighed and picked up the device, pushing the button to light up the screen.

**From: Miku**

** Hey can I come over?**

**To: Miku**

** Sure. I'm not busy.**

This is great, I am supposed to be writing a song, and my girlfriend wants to come over and distract me from doing just that.

Seeing as she lives about a half an hour away, and would take a half an hour to leave, I figured I had about an hour to get a start on this song.

I picked up my pencil again, thinking as hard as I could. I hadn't been able to do any of the love songs that fans seemed to like, so that was out. Miku was way better at this than I was, by far. She always seemed to be able to whip out a song in a half an hour, with only minor editing needed. I, however, was nowhere near as lucky.

So I sat around for another hour. I completed no songwriting whatsoever. I kept getting an idea, only for it to slip away a moment later. It was frustrating, really.

I heard a knock on the door. Not even wanting to get up, I yelled "It's open!" and continued to stare at the piece of paper.

"Hi Len!" Miku said, walking over to my spot on the couch.

I glanced up, "Hey, Miku. What's up?"

She smiled, "Nothing, really. You writing?"

I nodded. She sat down next to me, peeking down at the paper. She turned to me, confused, "Where's the song?"

"Oh..." I said, scratching my head, "There...isnt one."

She sighed, "It really isnt that hard, Len!"

I snorted. Easy for her to say.

"Anyways...Did you hear about the contest?" she asked.

"There's a contest?" I looked up, curious.

She giggled, "I'll take that as a no. Haku told me to tell you. Sayuki, Rima, and Tomoyo all decided to leave..." She scratched her head, "So Haku decided we should hold a contest to find some new talent!"

I nodded my head, waiting for her to explain why Haku needed us to know this.

"And...She wants us to sing in the final round! And maybe, you know, help out the contestants a little bit" She twirled her tourquoise hair.

"Oh. Okay. Are we performing seperately?"

"Duet!" She grinned

"We better get writing, then." I said.

She smiled and took the pencil and paper from me, "Me. You mean I better get writing. Not you."

"Yes...that."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, just a prologue. I actually like this so who knows, I might even write the next chapter tomorrow x3<strong>

**And thanks to OoglyCheez for editing it!**


	2. Contest Announcement

** I got five reviews! Woo! (That's alot for me) So I figured I'd write the first REAL chapter. This chapter is Rin's point of view! ennnjjjoooyyy :D**

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch, staring blankly at the television, peeling orange after orange and popping the delicious pieces of citrus in my mouth one by one.<p>

I picked up the remote, clicking the channel change button, surfing through the different channels to see if anything good was on. I continued to click the button quickly. I caught a clip of Kagamine Len's voice, skipping right over.

"Oops." I mumbled, going back a few channels, curious to see what Len-related commercial or show was on.

The screen showed an Image of Crypton's logo.

"Crypton Future Media is looking for new talent! Do you think you have what it takes?" asked a deep male's voice.

I perked up immediately, listening as the man explained.

"A hundred can try out, only three can win! For more information, go to /contest." And the commercial ended just like that.

I stared at the television for a few moments before hopping up and grabbing my laptop, flipping open the lid and typing in the web address.

There were three stages. In the first, you could sing any vocaloid song you wanted. About half were eliminated, leaving fifty contestants. In the second stage, the remaining fifty contestants would each have to sing the same song they picked for the first round. Forty were elimated, leaving ten. In the third and final round the ten remaining contestants would each write their own song. After each of the solos were done, All ten would sing one song together. And somewhere in there, Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku would sing a duet.

There was a note at the bottom that said if you want to get into the one hundred people, you had to email them. A box on the side told me only 15 spaces were left, and I knew that those spaces would go. FAST.

I hurriedly clicked the link to the email, quickly typing in my information. I sucked in a breath and hit send.

This was my chance. I knew I just _had _to make it.

"Rin! Neru is here! Are you going?" My mom yelled up the stairs.

I groaned, having totally forgotten that I had told Neru I would go help her find a new pair of jeans at the thrift store.

"Uh...Yeah! Just I minute!" I got up, scrambling to get dressed. I quickly threw on jeans and a t-shirt before running my brush through the snarls in my hair.

I grabbed my phone and ran out my door, heading for the stairs. I stopped abruptly, trying to remember if I forgot anything. Nope. I turned to go back down. Not realizing how close I was to the top step, I slipped and fell down the stairs.

Neru just laughed. "Nice."

I groaned "Ow."

My mom stared at me in disbelief, "Anyways. Have a fun time!"

"Okay," I said, heading for the door.

Once outside, Neru turned to me, "Did you hear about that contest Crypton is holding?"

I nodded, "I entered."

She glanced back. "Oh. Me too."

I frowned. I had never heard Neru sing before, even though I had know her for around 6 years. I didnt even really know she had the desire to.

"Cool! Anyways...lets go." I said, beginning to walk in the direction of the thrift store.

The thrift store was mostly boring, with Neru looking around at jeans, until she suggested we look for something to wear to the first stage.

"I forgot about that...Okay." I said, going over to the petites section. I began to look through the racks.

Neru continued to look through the racks of clothing in her size section.

Eventually I just decided to wear a pair of black pants that I already had, and a yellow shirt with black sleeves. Simple enough, after all, this was only for the first stage. If I actually made it passed, I would spend more time on a better perforamance outfit.

Neru, however had picked out an odd array of yellow and grey.

"Uh...Neru...what is that?" I asked

She looked at me oddly. "Shorts, a t-shirt, and shoes, why?"

"You bought new _shoes?"_ I gave her a look of disbelief.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She asked.

"No. It's fine. Lets go." I muttered, picking a line to pay.

We both payed for our clothes. I stepped out of the shop.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked

She checked her watch. "Oh. I'm late. Sorry, Rin, I have to go...Ill see you." She said, simply walking off.

"Okay then..." I mumbled.

I continued to stand there like an idiot, trying to think of what to do. Neru had left, and I didnt really have any friends other than her. I sighed and began to trek back home, figuring I could just work on what song I was going to sing for the first round. Just picking the song was going to be hard, I could already tell.

Arriving back at my own house, I walked into the door, taking off my shoes.

"I'm home!" I said, seeing if anybody else was.

Nobody answered back. It was probably better this way, as practicing while mother was in the kitchen was not exactly ideal for me. I drifted over to the table, plucking up a few tangerines from the fruit bowl.

"Now..." I said to myself. "Let's go pick a song!"

I went up to my room and settled myself on my bed, bringing my laptop onto my lap and flipping it open. I figured listening to some of my favorite songs might help me choose. I spent around thirty minutes listening to an assortment of vocaloid songs.

"Hmm..." I said thoughtfully. I still had no idea what to sing. And I only had five days until the first stage.

My phone buzzed. I picked it up and checked my messages.

**From: 555-555-5555**

** Congratulations on making it into the Crypton Future Media New Talent contest! Just a reminder, no two people can sing the same song, so claim yours now! Just email us with the name of the song you choose, but check the open songs first on our website! Many songs are going fast, claim yours in a hurry!**

I frowned. I did sort of remember this number at the bottom of the screen of the commercial. I opened a new tab in my internet browser and typed in the url for Crypton Future Media. Many songs had already been claimed. I scrolled through all of the open songs, amazed at the number of people who had simply chosen Miku. I frowned, searching through the list of Len's songs, looking for something I could handle that hadn't already been taken. Only three were left of Len. Spice, Paradichlorbenzene, and World is mine, which wasnt really even his. It was Miku's. Paradichlorobenzene was one of my favorites, I had to admit, but it was a little fast. Spice was...Spice. I sighed. Len was, and most likely always would be my favorite vocaloid, so I wanted to sing one of his songs.

And then I realized something. I realized which song I wanted to sing. I just needed to start practicing.

* * *

><p><strong>So, which of those three did Rin pick? You choose! Tell me what you think in the reviews of which song she chose! And thanks to OoglyCheez for editing!<strong>


End file.
